Tension
by csiAngel
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS for season ten episode '200'. He has some interesting ideas


Title: Tension  
Rating: K  
**SPOILERS: Major spoilers for season ten ep '200'**  
Summary: He has some interesting ideas…  
Disclaimer: I do not own SG1  
A/N: Just a little ficlet, but MAJOR SPOILERS!

-----

"I think they should get married."

This got him the undivided attention of everybody at the table. Their wide eyes were fixed on him and he just creased his brow a little as if to ask what he had done to cause them such surprise.

"You… er… what?" Daniel asked him.

He really didn't know why everyone looked so incredulous. "I think – at the end of the movie – what's his name and the woman he has all the unresolved tension with all the way through, should get married," he explained, his tone portraying that he thought it was obvious.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but the slight incline of his head seemed to indicate his agreement. Martin was nodding his head and furiously scribbling notes on his paper. Everyone else was still staring at him as if he had suddenly grown another head.

"Who said anything about unresolved tension?" Sam asked – ever the logical one. No one had actually said anything about unresolved tension.

"Well, they've worked together for a long time, she's beautiful, he's… kinda handsome, they work in very close proximity, life and death situations… I figure there'll be tension. Plus a little angst and romance always helps sell a film."

Martin was still nodding and still writing.

Daniel was frowning. "We all worked together for a long time," he stated.

Jack glanced at the others, to see if they understood the relevance of that comment. They all appeared to be expecting his answer.

He sighed inwardly. "Yes we did."

"In close proximity. Life and death situations," Daniel continued, still not explaining himself.

"Yes, Daniel, I was there."

"But we don't have any unresolved tension."

Vala seemed to find this hilariously funny and turned away giggling. Mitchell was smirking. Teal'c was smiling knowingly. General Landry looked intrigued as to what Jack's reaction was going to be. And Sam… was looking nervously at her lap.

"No, Daniel, you and I most definitely do not have any tension – unresolved or otherwise."

This set Vala off into an even greater laughing fit and even General Landry laughed this time.

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "I know that, Jack… But, I mean, Sam and I don't have any tension. Do we?" He glanced towards Sam who shook her head fervently.

"And Teal'c and Sam don't… Cameron and Vala might, but they're… we're on about the original SG1…" Daniel pushed on despite objections from both Mitchell and Vala regarding that comment. "So on what do you base your assumption?"

Daniel sat back in his seat now, arms folded, and a smug smile on his lips. And Jack finally realised what the archaeologist was up to. This time it was he who narrowed his eyes.

"I just thought that some sexual tension would make the film appeal to a wider audience… And, well, it's just unfair to string your viewers on a will-they-won't-they for an hour and a half and not bring it to a satisfying resolution."

Nice escape, Jack.

"I think it's great," Martin gushed. "We did have the sexual tension in the series. So a wedding in the film would be a good resolution for all the fans who've stuck with us."

Jack grinned proudly and offered Daniel an 'I told you so' look.

The eyes were narrowed again. "I find it interesting that you suggest marriage for those characters," the younger man commented.

"Well, after a whole season and a film, I think marriage would be an acceptable conclusion for the fans."

Daniel looked thoughtful as he spoke next. "Jack, do you own the 'Wormhole Xtreme' DVDs?"

This returned everyone else's gaze to Jack again.

"We sent him a complimentary copy," Martin replied before Jack had chance to deny it.

Everyone at the table laughed – including the usually stoic Teal'c.

"Hey!" Jack protested. "It's good… And it reminded me of the good old days."

"It reminded you of being with SG1?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. I mean it's not hard to see the resemblance between that team and ours."

Daniel nodded, pensively. "So these characters you're recommending for marriage … are you and Sam?"

Damn it. He'd walked straight into that one.

The other man continued with a small grin. "Is there something we should know?"

Jack glanced at Sam who seemed torn between looking nervously at her hands and joining the others in waiting, intrigued, for his response.

He cleared the awkwardness from his throat. "No… Daniel, there's nothing you should know…" He managed to catch Sam's disappointed eyes before they left him completely and he held onto her gaze as a small smile played on his lips. "… At least, not before Sam does."

THE END


End file.
